


Glass children

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: And everything is dust, But everyone is broken, Hurt/Comfort, I Have Some Strange Ships, Incest without Incest, M/M, One Shot, actually tnere’s no glass, domestic angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: people like him break very easily - that’s why they always need someone to hold.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot how to write angst, help.  
> it seems like no one ship them (except me), but idc.

There is a danger in Kai’s eyes, burning with the neon signs – if Luke had looked more closely, he would've probably been scared. Therefore, Luke doesn’t look closely, letting his brother into his apartment without unnecessary words. He glances around – every time as in the first – and mutters something unintelligible. Then curls up on a dusty windowsill in the living room and looks out of the window. Luke never offers him any help, and Kai unlikely needs it. A brother’s flat is the only place in which he can feel peacefully.

It must be ironic.

 

Most often, Kai tumbles without warning – blessing that the key allows him. He reads Luke’s books on astronomy (“how do you find this interesting?”), brews bitter coffee and turns on an old radio, carefully kept by his brother (“because it’s antiques”). Sometimes Luke finds him asleep on his bed, and sighs doomedly, because it’s impossible to wake Parker without running into a knife or spell. They rarely talk, preferring to throw ridiculous and awkward words-phrases around. When Kai stays at night, motivating it with the fact that all America would’ve happily killed him (Luke knows – he just has nowhere to go), he cuddles on a tiny couch, hiding himself with a checkered plaid, and after a few minutes begins to remind a sleeping angel.

Probably, you must not think like that about the murderer of your family.

 

Once, Kai calls him, and despite a bad signal, Luke hears that his brother’s voice is trembling. He also senses this with the raising hair on his skin – the entire Gemini Clan is having a hard time. Parker says-says-says, but Lucas tritely doesn’t listen and interrupts him, squeezing out of himself with trembling lips: “Where are you?”. “I don’t know,” Kai replies. “Help me.”

Luke must have never been so scared.

 

None of them two hardly knows when it started – just that once Kai came and Luke let him in. In his flat and, partially, in his life. Allowed to talk every nonsense about Power Rangers, stuff the kitchen shelves with pork cracklings, and humming Metallica in the mornings.

Most likely, all of this was strange, cheap comedy (or melodrama) – not that both of them cared about it.


	2. II

Once, Kai doesn’t let him fall asleep – he sits down next to his brother and tortures him with the memories of how he was considered a monster and an unworthy family's black sheep. Luke isn’t against that or ready to object – he just wants to sleep. So he spits on all security considerations and pushes his brother out the door. He doesn’t return. He doesn’t return in two days, and a week later. The younger Parker feels some strange confusion – there is no relief, and anxiety intensifies with each passing day. When Kai finally deigns to come to the doorstep, he is all smeared in blood, and generally looks like a battered dog. Lucas, probably, should react somehow differently – instead of this “different”, he simply carries his brother to the bathroom and makes tea to him.

Though Kai doesn’t like tea.

 

Luke would’ve never called his sister stupid – yet, now she doesn’t have enough brains. She spins around her brother like a harpy, reminding him about Bonnie’s murder, and about Josette’s lack of powers, and about how terrible is Kai’s leadership. And so on, and so on, shaken, not stirred. Luke doesn’t want to protest to his twin sister, so he just reminds her that she would’ve been dead if not Kai. Liv corrects: if Kai hadn’t _spared_ her. This word tastes bitter on her tongue as if every time she’s afraid not to wake up in the morning. Luke doesn’t want to think about it but asks himself why he is not concerned about his life.

However, he knows the answer.

 

(maybe) Because he has always lacked a brother.

(and maybe) Because he sees a kindred spirit in Kai.

(but mostly) And, sometimes, a broken child.

Though in the latter, he knows that he's mistaken.


End file.
